


Patience

by dontcry1996longliveslash



Category: Axl Rose (Musician), Duff Mckagan - Fandom, Guns N' Roses, Slash (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcry1996longliveslash/pseuds/dontcry1996longliveslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Mia go to a Guns N' Roses concert, after a meeting with the guys everything changes. iiii]; )'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Chapter one 

1988

‘Mum please it means the world to me, how can you not see that?!’  
‘Jade you know I can’t let you go, don’t make me the bad guy, I’m only trying to protect you’  
‘I’m 18 in two weeks mum, you have to let me make my own decisions and mend my own mistakes. I’m not that little girl anymore’  
‘I know and that is why you can’t go’  
‘You are unbelievable!’ I said as I left the room  
‘I am going to that concert whether she likes it or not, this is my life and I can do what I want with it ‘  
As I got to the top of the stairs I turned left into my bedroom, I grabbed my phone and dialed Mia’s number.  
‘Hi it’s me are you ready?’  
‘Yeah yeah course...Jay are you ok?’  
‘Yeah, well I just fell out with my mum about the concert she won’t let me go, she thinks I will get raped or something by some crazy motorbike guy’  
‘What are you going to do we can’t miss this we have been waiting six months ’  
‘I know, we won’t miss it, I promise you. Come over now and help me get out, I’ll climb out of the window’  
‘Ok I’ll see you in fifteen minutes of so, bye’  
‘Bye’  
I quickly got undressed and had a quick shower. When I got out I pulled on a pair of black jeans and found my slash t-shirt. I then applied a minimal amount of makeup. Just then my phone rang, I quickly ran to it hoping m mum had not heard it.  
‘I’m just below your window hurry up your mums in the garden’  
‘Shit right, I’m coming now one sec’  
I reached for my leather jacket at the end of my bed and threw it on. As I got to the window I put my right leg over the edge and held tightly to the frame, I then got out my other leg and dropped to the ground.  
‘Right lets go’  
We ran down the side of the house making sure mum didn’t see us then up the street, this is already so much fun.  
We got on the bus and sat at the back, I noticed how good Mia looked she had a pair of black tights on with a red tartan short skirt. Her t-shirt had a skull on with a rose in its mouth, she looked really good her hair was in a high ponytail making her hair look even longer. She turned to me suddenly with a wide smile.  
‘I’m so excited I can’t wait to see Duff!!!’  
‘I know you can’t’ I said as I gave her a friendly push.  
‘Hey it’s not like you’re not dying to see slash, I’ve seen those drawings ‘  
‘What!!! Omg you saw those? Oh goddd’  
‘It’s alright Jay I got you covered they are so good although I’m puzzled about where your imagination comes from‘


	2. Two

Chapter 2  
When we arrived it was about 5 hours until the show started, we thought if we wanted to get to the front it was worth the wait. We already had a couple of big bottles of water packed so we went to the main gate and to our surprise there was already some people there not many but a few. We managed to get right to the front row, we sat down in our space and began the long wait.  
It was now dark and the show was about to start. Suddenly the lights on stage come on and the show began. Duff was first to appear on stage, Mia’s face... I can even describe. Then along came Izzy awwww I love that cutie. Then on came Steven closely followed by guitar god and owner of my heart Slash. The screams of the crowd were unbelievable so loud I could hardly hear myself, although I was certain it was nothing to what would come so very soon.  
After Axl arrived the show begun. The first song they played was Nightrain that’s Mia’s favorite. After that it’s so easy was played that really got the crowd going. Soon enough sweet child was up during slash’s solo he come right to the edge of the stage by us, so close I could even see through his hair, he was so perfect I watched as his eyes scanned his guitar and how his hands moved so effortless across it, as I was looking at him he looked directly as me and gave a small smile and a wink before he ran off to get to the other side of the stage. I nearly died, he actually looked at me, and he knows I exist, this was unbelievable. Mia who appears to have witnessed this looks at me as shocked as I am, we smiled and laughed to each other then continued to sing along.  
As the show was coming to an end I thought about how much fun we had had and how I would remember this, my whole life. When they left the stage I turned to Mia.  
‘How great was that did you see how great slash was’  
‘Omg yes did you see when Duff and Izzy had I little giggle together, it was so cute’  
Just then a security guy tapped on my shoulder.  
‘Excuse me miss you and your friend have been invited back stage, if you accept you can come with me’  
We both looked at each other then looked back at him and we nodded in unison as if in a trance’  
We followed him along the front of the stage before we got to the stage door I could feel eyes on us like we were prey. When we got through the door he turned back to us.  
‘right if you follow this corridor you should come to a door with a sign on it saying Guns N’ Roses on it but to be honest you should hear them, have fun’  
‘Thank you’  
So we were left to go the rest of the way ourselves, we walked along the corridor and like he said we could hear them.  
‘What do we do Jay?’  
‘I don’t know, do we just walk in, are we allowed to do that, is this even a good idea?!’  
‘Well put it this way if we don’t we will regret it forever’  
‘You’re right; let’s just go we can do it’  
I slowly pushed open the door , the room was a mess there was cans and bottles everywhere, what did i expect they are a rock band. Silence fell across the room all eyes were on us, I smiled nervously towards the five boys.  
‘Well hello ladies did you enjoy the show?’ Duff was the first to speak up.  
I think Mia may have just squeaked next to me honestly I don’t blame her he was really good looking and so tall, his blonde hair looked even bigger and bushier in real life, he had a pair of black skin tight jeans on with a black t-shirt and black leather jacket with no arms, around his neck lay a silver cross.  
‘What are your names lovelies?’  
‘Erm I’m Jade people call me Jay and this is my best friend Mia, we thought the show was amazing we have been waiting for months’  
‘Well I’m very glad’ he turned round ‘Hey slash it appears you’ve got a fan here’ he says as he glances down at my t-shirt. I suddenly go very red and for some reason feel a bit stupid.  
I saw slash get up from behind him he was wearing a pair of leather pants with a motorhead t-shirt on, how like him. Before i could pull myself together he was directly in front of me.  
‘Hi I’m Slash’  
‘Yeah I know’  
He laughed if I hadn’t known better I would have thought he was nervous.


	3. Three

Chapter 3  
‘So Jade’ he started, we had now moved over to one of the couches I was sat to his left with a small gap between us.  
‘Please call me Jay’  
‘Jay ermm oh god I’m normally quite good at this, you seem different somehow’  
I laughed a little at this considering who he was and the amount of girls he had probably had this week alone. I decided maybe I should pluck up courage for once.  
‘Do you want to go for a walk maybe’  
‘Sure yeah ok’  
He seemed to go with it, whether or not because he was clueless about the entire situation I don’t know, we earned a couple of whoops when we stood up, slash just gave them a look and they seemed to shut up. Before we left the room I noted how well Mia and Duff were getting along I hope she will be ok I don’t really like leaving her alone she’s like a sister to me. When we got out of the building I led the walk towards the hill opposite.  
‘So what do you normally do with girls backstage’ after saying this I realized how bad it sounded and went bright red.  
‘well you see the ones that normally come back are only with you to get money or for their own egos, they are heartless and you can see that, but you I can’t see, you seem genuine and without wanting anything in return, and to you it may seem daft but with you I feel different’  
‘Slash you have only known me fifteen minutes’  
‘Yes yes I know but... Listen I don’t want to scare you off..... It doesn’t matter let’s just walk’  
I felt a warm arm drape around my shoulder pulling me closer, I leaned into him. I don’t know what he was trying to say, surely he doesn’t feel anything he can’t do, and he’s a rock star who has all the girls he wants. Of course I feel for him he’s been such a big part of my life this past year, I never thought this would happen.  
After a while we got cold and began to head back to the boys and Mia , we both decided we needed a drink. When he said he needed one he really meant he needed a few.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
When we re-entered the room the boys had seemed to have calmed down probably due to some drugs they had taken.  
A smirk appeared on my face when my eyes landed on Mia, she was making out with Duff, now you see Mia is not a slag or a slut or whatever you would call her for what she was doing. Truth is she was doing nothing wrong who could blame her she has been fantasising about him since she first saw him and today seeing on the stage has only deepened her feelings, and anyway he seems to like her and he seems like a decent kind of guy. If something should come of their meeting it will because she deserves it after all she’s done for me and everyone else for that matter she needs something for herself.  
‘Hey Jay what do you want to drink we’ve got whi’  
I cut him off I knew what I wanted I knew what I needed.  
‘I’ll have a bottle of vodka please’  
I saw Mias head turn she knew how I was feeling I’ve felt like this before, every so often I feel down for no reason the only thing that helped me was drink and a lot of it. Whenever it’s happened in the past I have gone to Mias and her dad fixed me up my mum never and will never know about it.  
Mia mouthed over the room ‘will you be ok?’ I nodded back in response.  
‘Jay are you sure you can take it, it knocks duff out’  
‘Listen slash i know my limits trust me its nothing now please hand it over’  
I feel bad for being too direct I felt a bit cheeky, I shouldn’t worry its not like Geffen doesn’t pay them enough to satisfy their needs in excess.  
I sat on the couch once more bottle in hand, slash went to the bog for a piss so i just sat alone for a bit, Steven walked over to me.  
‘So what’s with the sudden change shy bird?’  
‘Shy bird seriously Steven, do you know how you would react if all of a sudden you were thrown into a room full of your idols’  
‘Am I one of your idols?’  
‘Obviously Steven, I love you all, well no offence’ I then turned my voice into a whisper ‘slash is my favourite’  
‘I heard that’ a voice came from directly behind me shit he heard that.  
‘So what if you did it’s no secret’  
‘Ahhhh and that must be why you whispered it then’  
Steven left at that point figuring we wanted to talk alone, slash come and sat next to me, unlike last time there was no gap. I gulped down some vodka and rested my head on his shoulder.  
‘Go easy with that baby girl’  
‘I’m only a few years younger than you Slash’  
‘Still be careful wouldn’t want anything to happen to you’  
‘Alright’  
I felt myself drifting off, I could hear his heart beating against his chest. He would keep me safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
I woke up realizing I was not in my own bed.   
‘Shit’ I said to myself not moving from my position. I then realized i was also not alone, in the corner I saw a sleeping slash curled up on a chair in the corner of the room. He must have brought me here ... wherever here was. Well one thing I know is if my mother found out she will kill me, my dad will disown me for being a disgrace. I guess it’s a good job they will never find out.  
I slowly managed to turn over I suddenly felt cold another thing that apparently happens to me.  
‘Slash’ I croaked. He shuffled a bit  
‘Slash please come here’ I could see his eyes flutter  
‘Mmmm yeah’ he stretched his arms in the air.  
‘Please come here I’m cold’ he quickly got up and stumbled across the room.  
He lifted up the covers i felt the cold hit my body like a wave, he quickly slided in and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into him.  
‘You didn’t have to sleep over their you know’  
‘I didn’t want to alarm you when you woke’  
‘You’re actually quite sweet you know’  
‘Nobody except my gran calls me that’  
‘I don’t think people have known’  
‘Ever since guns started it’s all been a bit of a rush I’ve not really made any friends outside the band and crew’ at that I turned round to face him.  
‘Slash I’ve been thinking about what you said last night, the thing is I’ve been having problems at home and I need to be free. The thing is I need to move and I think maybe you’re my chance, I know it’s a lot it’d only be a couple of weeks you need not keep me but the thing is I trust you and and’   
Just then he moved his head closer and slowly touched his lips to mine his hand moved from my waist up to the back of my head he combed his hand through my hair earning a quiet moan from the back of my throat. After a while he pulled away and looked into my eyes.  
‘Listen Jay whatever you need I’m here and you can stay with us as long as you want. To be honest I was going to ask you anyway it seems your friend is quite happy with the arrangements, Duff has asked her to come along for the ride’  
‘You really mean it?’  
‘Of course, you heard what I said to you yesterday’  
‘Thanks slash’  
I lay my head against his chest and drifted back off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
After breakfast I had some time to talk to Mia alone all the guys had gone for a sound check for tonight’s show.  
‘Mia are you sure we can do this, everything’s going to change’  
‘Listen Jay you know about my dad and what he’s done to me, my mother will be watching over m till the day I die. And I have you, we have each other’  
‘I know but if we leave we can never come back’  
‘your mum will never let you move on we both know that, you’ve said to me so many times how you want a different life. This is our chance’  
‘Is this the life we can have though?’  
‘Jay listen to me, you love Slash you say it’s only a crush but I know you, and I’ve seen the way you look at him. Don’t lie to yourself, you’ve been doing that all your life don’t do it now be strong this is what you need’  
‘ I suppose your right, tomorrow while my mum’s still at work I’ll go round and get some stuff and leave a note’  
‘That’s a good idea ill help you bring some stuff over’  
‘What about you?’  
‘Hmmm well my dad won’t be home for another 2 hours so i guess i could go now’  
‘Do you want me to come and help?’  
‘No its ok I’d rather be alone if that’s ok?’  
‘Yeah yeah sure’  
‘Alright then I will you in a bit’  
‘See ya’  
As soon as Mia left I went in search of something to drink, Duff has a bottle somewhere I don’t think he’ll notice. I plonked myself down on the couch and had a swig, just then the door opened it must be Mia she’s probably forgotten her keys.  
‘Is that my vodka?’ shit well done jay   
‘Err yeah I just needed some ill buy you another’ he sat down on the chair opposite.  
‘Doesn’t matter hun, hey how come you drink so much of this stuff anyways?’  
‘Well your one to talk not exactly top ten on the sober list are you?’  
‘Your right’  
‘How come you’re back so early anyway?’ he looked directly at me   
‘What do you think?’  
‘Ermm nothing that’s why I asked’  
‘Oh yeah you’ve not been here that long god it feels like you and Mia have been here the whole time. But yeah Axl he kind of has these moods and he had a go at me because i messed something or other up for him’  
‘Awwww poor you, do you need I hug has Axl upset you’ I teased him like he was a child.  
‘You’re joking but sometimes I need it, sometimes it gets too much. That’s why drink.’   
I looked on at him for a couple of moments; I hadn’t really had time to talk to him much he’s been with mia. I can see him more clearly now I knew how he felt, well I know a bit about how he feels anyway.  
‘Where’s Mia?’  
‘Oh yeah, she went to pick up a couple of things from her house she shouldn’t be long’  
‘Can I tell you something?’  
‘Yeah course you can’  
‘I love her, I’ve only known her for a short period of time but she makes me feel different, she isn’t like the rest of those other girls. I didn’t really want to say anything to the rest of the guys you know how it is, but I just needed to tell someone’ I felt a tear come to my eye.  
‘Duff you know I’ve known her for a long time and I’ve seen what she’s been through. I have also seen her in love, in love with you, ever since she first saw you on MTV. I remember her watching the welcome to the jungle video for the first time. She saw you and you should have seen the look in her eyes, you mesmerized her like no one ever had before’  
‘Really?’  
‘Oh shit don’t tell her it l told you that, I think she would kill me’ we both laughed for a bit. I took another swig and closed my eyes.  
‘Thank you Jay’


	7. Chapter 7

It was now 4 o clock, slash should be home soon.  
‘Hiya Jay I’ve got my stuff!’ I heard Mia shout from behind me, it must have been her who woke me up. I looked across the room and duff was fast asleep on the other couch, I noticed he had taken my bottle and finished it off, well if guess it was his anyway.  
‘Jade are you there, are you listening to me?’  
‘Oh right yeah sorry, you just woke me up I kind of went to sleep a bit after you left’  
‘And I see he has as well, god isn’t he beautiful when he sleeps, I love him you know’  
‘I know you do’ I got up from my seat and walked into the kitchen, I heard Mia follow immediately. I got another bottle out of the fridge and sat down at the counter, she sat opposite me playing with her nails.  
‘He loves you too’  
‘I don’t know Jay I mean I’m not exactly, well, I don’t know. Do you really think so?’  
‘Firstly you are stupid for thinking you’re not good enough for him, and secondly of course he bloody well loves you Mia, it’s as plain as day that he thinks the world of you!’   
‘sshhhhh he’s only in there’  
‘give over did you see he finished half a bottle of vodka he will be asleep for at least -another twenty minutes’  
‘yes I did notice and i also noticed that you were asleep too and if I’m not mistaken you had been drinking too, are you ok surely this can’t go on for much longer your drinking about two bottles a day’  
‘I know I thi..’ just then the back door into the kitchen opened, it was the boys, oh well farewell peace and quiet.   
Steven burst in with a massive smile plastered across his face, closely followed by an irritated Axl who immediately went up stairs to his room, god knows what’s up with him, all I know is that I don’t want to get in his way. Only a couple of seconds later Slash and Izzy followed, Izzy seemed calm as usual and gave us a weary smile he then left to go and sit down.   
‘Hi, You two alright then’ he said as he come up to sit with us.  
‘Yeah we’re fine, but what the fucks up with Axl’  
‘Oh you know, things not going his way. Some of equipment was faulty so he took it out on the rest of us as per usual’  
‘Oh well, let’s cheer you up then. Do you want a drink?’  
‘Ermm well the thing is, I was wondering if you would spend some time with me alone’  
‘Oh ok yeah sure, will you be ok Mia’  
‘Yeah I’ll wake Duff up in a bit in case I get bored’  
‘Alright then I’ll see you in a bit’  
I looked up at Slash wanting some direction to where I should go, instead he took my hand and led me upstairs, he opened the door and we both walked in as I got in he quickly locked the door. ...Okay well I guess he wants to.  
He let go of my hand making me suddenly feel quite cold and lonely, he walked over to the bed and sat down, and he patted the space next to him. I cautiously walked over, and sat down next to him.  
‘Listen Slash I’m sorry that I never told you but I have never... .’ tears began to form in my eyes and my voice failed me.  
‘Hey hey hey baby girl what’s all this’ he pulled me into a hug then lifted me onto his knee, I cried into his chest hiding my face from him.  
‘Please don’t cry, have I done something wrong’ I lifted my head up a bit but did not look at him.  
‘I have never, you know, well you see I’ve never had a boyfriend so I’ve never... and’  
‘Oh love that’s not what I brought you here to do, I just wanted to talk and spend some time with you. And anyway I’m not rushing you into anything you don’t want to do, of course I want you but the thing is I know you, and I want to know you better before we jump into anything. I love you’ I finally looked up at him and he rubbed his thumb against my cheek drying away my tears.  
‘Thank you slash, I love you too’ he then held me closer and kissed the top of my head.  
‘Do you want to sleep for a bit?’  
‘That sounds nice’


	8. Chapter 8

It was now 8 o clock, me and slash had been asleep for about three hours, and well I guess we have missed food. I turned over to look at him, he was still sleeping; I traced my finger along the side of his face. When you take away the drinking, the drugs and the band he looked so normal and peaceful. I saw his eyes move beneath his eyelids he must be waking up, his eyes opened and locked with mine. A small smile appeared on his sleepy face and he stoked my cheek with the back of his fingers.

‘You’re so beautiful, I’d love to be able to wake up every day like this’

‘I feel the exact same’ I smiled at him

‘Jade?’

‘Yeah’

‘Will you be my girl?’ I closed the gap between us and kissed him softly. 

‘Of course I will, Slash?’

‘Yeah?’

‘I need some food’ he laughed and sat up, he got out of bed and stretched as he did I couldn’t help but notice his perfectly toned and soft skin. 

He turned back to me ‘what exactly did you have in mind?’

‘As long as I can eat it, I don’t care I’m starving’ 

‘I see, what about we go out’ he walked across the room and threw on an Aerosmith vest top.

‘Sure, I’ll change then we can go’

‘Alright see you downstairs in ten minutes’ he gave me a quick kiss before leaving the room making sure the door was shut before he left.

I got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom ‘where the hell is the bloody light switch!’   
Ah there it is

‘What the fuck, Duff what are you doing in the bath!!!’

‘Well what does it look like?’

‘I can see there is no water or soap so please expand’

‘I was asleep until you screamed’

‘yes well what do you expect’

‘I suppose you’re right, I’m sorry I just wanted some time alone’ at this I walked in and sat on the toilet seat and looked at him.

‘What’s up?’

‘Nothing its fine’ he said as he glanced towards the door as if fearing someone, I walked over to the door shut it and locked it.

‘Is that better?’

‘Yeah but I don’t think that’s a good idea do you?’

‘And why is that?’

‘Well let’s just say slash would not be happy to find me and you locked in a bathroom together’

‘Oh shut up, now come on tell me what’s wrong’

‘Well ever since you two got here Axl has been eyeing up Mia and to be honest it makes me sick’

‘Duff it’s not like she’s going to leave you for him’

‘You haven’t seen it, I’ve been watching them and she blushes and laughs at everything he says, I’m not sure she’s that into me at all’

‘Listen this is a big deal for both of us, you guys are our heroes all of this is so surreal, so what if she blushes. What if one of your heroes told you how good you were at playing, I’m pretty sure you would get... Well not excited so to speak but ermm, you know what I mean’

‘It’s just hard’

‘Well sat in my bath isn’t gonna make anything better’

‘Hey this was my bathroom a couple of weeks back, I had some fun in here’

‘God’s sake I don’t need to know that, now fuck of will you’

He placed his hands on each side of the bath and pulled himself up, as he got out I noticed red scratches on the back of his neck, well I guess they had some fun today . 

‘See you later Jay, have fun’

‘You too’

As he left I walked over to the sink and looked for my toothbrush, after finding it in the cupboard I brushed my teeth. While I was having a wash I started to think about what Duff had said I always knew Mia liked Axl but surely she wouldn’t... no I’m being ridiculous.  
‘Wait how the fuck did he get in here?’ 

‘Hey Jade what’s up I just saw Duff leaving the room’ Slash obviously come up as that ten minutes i said to him had turned into 20, the look on his face was adorable as if someone had taken his favorite toy.

‘Awwww baby slash’ I mocked as I threw my arms around his neck kissing his chin, then his lips then his nose.

‘He was worried about him and Mia that’s all, he actually was sat in the bath he scared the life out of me’

‘Oh yeah I forgot to mention that he does that’ he said as he let out a laugh.

‘Yeah well it’s a good job he wasn’t naked, because I may not have been able to contain myself’

‘What? I thought you loved me, you know he’s an alcoholic and very bad at ironing’  
‘That’s rich coming from the Jacks lover’

‘Still your’

‘Oh dear Slash I was kidding, I only have eyes for you’ I kissed him once more, his hand went round to my back. I pulled back moving some hair out of his eyes so I could look into them.

‘I love you jay’ 

‘Love you more’

‘Alright then’ he laughed at his own joke  
‘well I still kind of need to get ready’

‘Alright, hurry up’

‘Will do’


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9  
I decided to go with just my black jeans and a plain black top with my leather; it wasn’t that warm outside so I thought this would be better. 

I met Slash at the bottom of the stairs and smiled widely at him, he was looking out the small window in the door, I guess he was really bored of waiting, don’t blame him he’s probably really hungry too. 

‘Hi’ I said as I reached the bottom of the stairs he jumped a little, obviously just interrupted him from his thoughts.  
‘Hi, ready?

‘Yeah’

He smiled and opened the door signalling for me to go first I walked out and followed the path down to the car, before I could reach the car door slash shouted  
‘Wait!!!’

‘What’s up?!?!’

He smiled, well what was that about. He reached for the door handle and opened the car door.

‘Really Slash, that’s a bit cheesy for you isn’t it?’

‘Er well kind of, but I didn’t want to offend you’

‘I’m not a princess you know’

‘Your could be’

I laughed at this and proceeded to sit in the car, slash quickly shut it and ran to door on the other side. Once in he turned on the engine and we started to move, we also happened to stop after about 2 metres. Well I guess this car was worse than it looked.

‘Shit’ he said under his breath as he slammed his head against the wheel. I patted his back

‘We can walk and we’ll get someone to come and check it out in the morning. Come on’ I got out of the car and waited for his pride to be gathered up. He got out and gave me a smile.

‘I’m sorry, do you mind just walking to a takeaway or something all the decent restaurants are quite a distance from here’

‘I thought you’d never ask’ I giggled and took his hand in mine. We walked for about ten minutes before coming to a McDonalds. 

‘Will this do Jay I know it’s not exactly what we planned but I’m really tired...and hungry’  
‘It’s perfect’ we practically ran in and to our delight there was no queue.

We both ordered a Big Mac with a drink of coke, when we got our food we sat down by the window. The food was gone within 5 minutes, well I guess we were really hungry.

‘Slash tomorrow I have to go and get my things, I’ll need to leave about 11. Do you think you could come and help me with some stuff, it’s just that I’ll need to bring almost everything seen as I’m never going back’  
‘Sure I don’t think the guys will mind’

 

Next Day

‘How far away now?’

‘It’s just right round this corner’

We had got the bus down it only took about 20 minutes, although Slash’s constant questions about how far we had left made it seem like 40. 

‘We’re here!’

‘Seriously this is massive’

‘Yeah my mum kind of get pays a lot’

‘I can tell’

I walked to the back door with slash quickly following me, as I reached the window I looked in to make sure nobody was in, once sure the house was empty I bent down and tipped up the plant pot revealing the spare house key. After we went in I walked down the hallway to the stairs.

‘Err can you give me 5 minutes? I’m not sure about the state I left my room in’

‘Sure’

‘Thanks!’ I ran up the stairs and turned left into my bedroom. Yep i was right this place is awful, I quickly picked up any dirty clothes and shoved them in the washing up basket across from the top of the stairs. Why do I never put my bottles in the bin, I have no idea how one room can be so messy. Just then the door creaked open, i quickly ran towards it.  
‘No Slash stop!!!’

‘What’

‘The place is a tip and i absolutely refuse for you to see how disgusting I am’

‘Give it a rest; you’ve seen where I live. Let me in’

I exhaled deeply and stood away from the door. ‘Fine come in’

He walked in and his eyes went straight to the walls ‘cool room’

‘I suppose’

‘You suppose? Look at this, you have Ramones posters I love you so much’ I let out a small laugh 

‘You love people because of their music taste?’

‘Well it’s a contributing factor’ he smirked and the closed the gap between us.


	10. Chapter 10

I found two large bags at the bottom of my wardrobe; they are just about big enough to fit in enough clothes and shoes. I can buy other things on the road if I need them. I handed a small bag with blue and white stripes on to slash, he looked down at it questioning why on earth I had just given it to him.

‘Could you go in to my bathroom and get my toothbrush and you know all that kind of stuff’

‘Err sure... where is it?’

‘Oh right yeah sorry’ I walked over to the door and opened it

‘It’s the one at the end, that one with the door slightly open’

‘Ok’ as he walked down the hall I couldn’t help but let my eyes wonder, god I love leather pants.

I reached into my drawers and got out the essentials... will there be a washing machine, there better be a bloody washing machine, I mean these guys probably don’t care if their clothes smell.

‘Hey Sla’ I say turning around and there he is. My face went red, we was stood there with a packet of tampons.

‘Do you need these’ I rushed over to him and grabbed them from him and stuffed them in my bag, what the hell was i meant to say. I heard him chuckle, great now he’s laughing at me.

‘Don’t be embarrassed love, I know what happens. I only ever had a brother but I’m not naive’

‘Thanks’ he walked up to me and gave me a hug resting his head on top of mine.

‘What for?’

‘Well you know for not being a dick about it, guys I’ve seen in the past always well...made me feel like shit because of it’

‘I may be in a rock band love but I’m not gonna flip out about things like that’

We parted and continued to pack up my things.

After about an hour everything was sorted Slash went to pick up a bag 

‘Jesus what have you put in this?!?!’

‘Only clothes slash’

‘We cannot carry these all the way there, no way’

‘Stop being a wimp’

‘A wimp? A wimp? You try and carry these’

‘Fine well what do you suggest?’

‘I’ll call Duff, where’s the phone?’

‘Downstairs by the fridge’

‘Right get that one and I’ll get this one’ 

He winced his face as he picked up the bag and then struggled towards the stairs. We placed them by the door then walked to the kitchen.

‘Just there’ I said as I pointed towards the phone

‘Right’ he walked towards it and put in a number

Slash POV

‘Hello?’

‘Hiya Iz is Duff around?’

‘Yeaaah ermm one sec’ there was a small bang signalling the phone had been put down on the side.   
‘Hey what’s up man?’

‘Could you come pick me and Jay up , the guy should be finished on the car now’

‘Yeah sure I’ll be right there, er where is there?’

‘I don’t actually know’ I turned round to Jay who was staring at me intently. God she was beautiful, the sun shining in on her face making her hair shine. 

‘What’s the address?’

‘272 Timothy Drive’

‘272 Timothy Drive’ I repeated to Duff 

‘Right man I think I know where that is, see you in a bit’

‘Thanks’

Jade POV

Slash put the phone down and turned to me a grin on his face  
‘He won’t be long’

‘Do you want a drink while we wait?’

‘Yeah sure’ 

I reached up on top of the cupboard and grabbed a bottle of Jack, I turned and gave him the same grin he gave me.

‘My secret stash’

‘Secret stash?’

‘I’m only 17, well for another couple of days anyway’

‘Wait are you serious’ oh god he’s mad, 6 years isn’t that much is it.

‘Don’t be mad I thought you wouldn’t mind, I’m sorry’

‘I’m not mad love, I don’t mind, it’s just you seem so put together and and’

‘Alright Slash I believe you’ I handed him the bottle and he took a swig and then handed it back to me so I could have some. He smiled down at me and tucked a loose hair behind my ear.

‘You’re going to love touring, I can’t wait it’s gonna be so much better with you around’

There was a beep from outside pulling us from our moment, it must be Duff.


	11. Chapter 11

The ride home was quick i'm pretty sure duff was driving a tad over the speed he should of been going, but doesn't everybody. When we got back slash opened the trunk of the car and grabbed a bag.  
'Right what do you want me take' duff piped up ready to help  
'Here take that one, she filled it with bricks don't ask why'  
'Hey i did not and duff you don't have to i can get it'  
'Don't worry you go inside we can bring all this in'  
'OK thanks ill get you both a drink, cup of tea?' the look on their face 'alright guys i'm only kidding'  
I walked up the path to the front door, wait whats that. i heard a small bang and i scream. oh god it was Mia. i quickly barged through the door to see Axl trying it on with Mia, 'Hey get off!!!' Axl quickly looked up and backed away i heard the boys come in behind me.  
'What the fuck is going on' Duff shouted at Axl  
I quickly went over to Mia she was trembling  
'Oh my god Mia I'm so sorry are you ok?, did he hurt you?'  
'No no i'm fine its alright' it clearly wasn't alright she had red marks on her wrists and tears were streaming down her face.  
'You fucking prick' duff launched himself at Axl punching him in the face.  
I quickly took Mia upstairs as slash tried to pull Duff off Axl.  
I settled her down in duffs room 'right i'm going to make sure everything's ok ill be back in a few minutes try and go to sleep, your safe now'  
as i got to the bottom of the stairs the door slammed  
'What happened?' slash looked up at my and gave me a small smile  
'He's gone and probably wont be back for a couple of days' slash said  
'What about the tour?'  
'Don't worry he will already be making plans to travel separately' all this time Duff was lent against the kitchen top with his head in his hands.  
'I'm going up to see her see you guys later'

I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, Slash followed me in and sat beside me.  
'Why would he do that?' I said looking up at him  
'The thing is Jay he has problems and i know that's not an excuse but he always has he tends to lash out or have these massive mood swings, one minute he can be the nicest guy and the next well he can be something close to what you've just seen'  
'She shouldn't have been left alone, wait where did Steven and Izzy go' Slash sighed  
'Good point Izzy was here when I rung before he must have gone out just after Duff left' just as Slash finished speaking the front door opened. In they came without a clue about what just went down

'Hey guys whats up why so blue'  
I stood up and went into the kitchen not wanting to explain it all it made me feel sick that my best friend had been hurt i'm glad shes got Duff with her. I heard Slash explain to the guys what happened every so often you could here the faint cuss words coming from their mouths. After about five minutes i reentered the room bottle in hand.  
'You know you shouldn't drink bottle by bottle you will end up like us' Izzy said lightening the mood  
'Hey shes just having a drink leave her alone' Steven said with a small frown on his face.  
'Here' i handed out 3 large shot glasses to them and poured the drink into them 'see there you go i can share' I said smiling at each of them 'as long as i get the rest of the bottle'

After about an hour Mia came down with Duff, Slash stood up so Mia could sit next to me with Duff on her other side. I gave her a side hug and smiled 'it'll be alright'  
'I know it will, at least i have you guys now'  
'Indeed you do' Izzy voiced 'And you know what will make you feel better? A night out'


End file.
